The Scent Sense
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Limey. KibaShino. What's Shino's favourite smell? It'll suprise you.....


**The Scent Sense**

**By Kady-sensei**

**Hi everybody! Its Kady-sensei here, sayin' Yo! before my newest fic idea. Today's a snow day, so I'm bored. AND THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M CLEANING MY ROOM! I REFUSE! Cough. Yeah. As well, the boys in this fic are like, seventeen. Just so you know.**

**Warnings: OOC. Yaoi. KibaShino. Sick humour and cologne that smells like crap. Lime.**

"Hey, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah?" Said bug-ninja replied.

"What's your favourite smell? It might not matter as much to you, but it does to me. Everyday, I discover different smells, and I've become curious about other peoples' scent preferences." Kiba asked.

Shino raised an eyebrow at that. It was obvious Kiba had thought long and hard about how to phrase his question. Shino wasn't even sure if Kiba knew what half those words meant. Still, this was an interesting question.

"I guess the answer is TAG body spray."

Kiba's eyes were like. O.O

"I almost friggin' jumped a guy wearing it yesterday."

"...Why do you like it?" Kiba asked, his eyes STILL not resuming their normal size.

"It turns me on." He answered, shrugging.

Kiba's eyes went (If possible) wider. 0.0 0.O 0.o O.o O.O...Yeah.

"Whenever a guy wearing it walks by, I think "Oh my god, that's hot." Shino replied.

Kiba jumped up and down on his bed, yelling as he went up, and up, and up!- Dammit! He hit the roof. He fell backwards onto the matress, clutched his sore cranium and groaned. Akamaru bounced up on the bed and jumped on Kiba's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ow." Was all he said as he got up and began to bounce again.

He heard knocking on his window and jumped off to go see who it was. He opened his window to see Shino standing there.

"Woah. When did you get tall enough to see into my third-floor window?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Bunshin ladder." Shino answered.

Kiba looked out his window and saw 15 Shino clones standing on eachother's shoulders. Shino was always resourceful.

Shino climbed in through the window. "Whatcha doin'?" The OOC bug-boy asked.

"Jumping on my bed!" Kiba answered. "Wanna join?"

"Sure." Shino replied.

They did this for the next two weeks, being suprisingly easily entertained by jumping on Kiba's bed. Kiba had completely forgotten his question to Shino, and life went on as usual...Until Kiba took became victim to a drive-by...

Kiba was walking happily along, licking a popsicle, when a hearse pulled up beside him.

"Can you tell me where to find Uzumaki Naruto's house?" Asked someone in the car. The window was rolled up very high, so Kiba couldn't see the speaker.

"Why should I tell you?" Kiba asked.

"Because," Began the mystery speaker, rolling the window down farther. "I said so." He stuck out a black pistol, still having the window rolled down only so that the pistol would fit out.

"You go down this street about a mile and turn right, you see a white house with a whole bag of ramen cups in a garbage bag at the end of the driveway. That's his place." Kiba replied quickly.

"You're a dirty weasel. You gave away his position so easily. You don't deserve to live." The speaker pulled the trigger, sending a whole spray of liquid on Kiba's clothes.

The speaker drove away, laughing.

"Weird guy. I thought I was gonna die! I was only a puny water-gun!" Kiba laughed it off and headed home, having already dropped his popsicle.

Kiba had started leaving his window open. For some reason, his best friend had prefered to come in through the window rather than the door. Kiba entered his room, as usual, and flopped on his bed. Shino climbed in through his window and jumped on the bed beside Kiba, causing Kiba to be tossed around.

"Bounce with me." Shino ordered. Kiba stood up, bouncing beside Shino. They ended up on the floor in a heap, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"The weirdest thing happened to me today," Kiba began, absentmindedly toying with a hole in Shino's sleeve. "This guy drove up to me an-"

Kiba was cut off my Shino dragging him off the floor, throwing him on the bed, leaping on top of him, and pinning him down before kissing him deeply.

"You're wearing TAG." Shino commented when he broke the kiss. "When did you start wearing cologne?"

"I don't! This guy drove up to me and sprayed me with it!"

"Well," Shino began. "I gotta say, you wear it well. I've never found you so...Attractive before..." Shino's hands made their way to the hem of Kiba's shirt. He felt up and played with one of Kiba's nipples. Kiba gasped and Shino smirked. Kiba lifted his arm up and pulled Shino's glasses askew. Shino had the most beautiful brown eyes Kiba had ever seen. This made Kiba even more turned on than he already was. Shino rubbed his knee against the noticeable tent in Kiba's pants, causing Kiba to arch his back and moan Shino's name.

"You sound so sexy..." Shino growled in a low voice. Continuing his actions so he could hear more of these sounds.

Kiba thrust his hips needily and Shino smirked again. Shino dipped his hands under the waistband of Kiba's pants and boxers, grasping the hardened length. Kiba gasped, moaning as Shino rubbed it. Shino liked the reaction he was getting and decided to take it farther. He ridded Kiba of his pants and boxers before taking his best friend in his mouth, sucking. Hard. He continued sucking, Kiba moaned a low, deep moan, and trust his hips again. Shino swirled his tongue, taking Kiba in and out of his mouth.

Kiba felt something build up in him, he knew what was coming. He tangled his hands into his lover's wild, dark hair, growling as he spilled into Shino's mouth.

Shino drank down Kiba's cum, sucking and licking up the bitter-sweet fluid. Kiba shivered as he felt unable to produce much more. Shino let the softened member fall out of his mouth. Kiba kicked Shino off him, leaping on top of his partner.

"My turn." Kiba growled in a sexy voice.

Kiba clawed at Shino's chest, leaving red-marks and bleeding cuts, kissing Shino passionately and wrestling with his tongue. Shino loved how Kiba took control. Shino allowed Kiba to strip him before Kiba massaged Shino's erection gently. In spite of himself, Shino found moans escaping from his throat.

Kiba ran his tongue lightly over the tip of Shino's member. Shino took a sharp intake of breath before Kiba took Shino into his mouth. Shino threw his head back, moaning uncontrollably. He placed his hands on either side of Kiba's head and pushed Kiba's mouth farther down on his erection. Kiba coughed a little, but it just resulted in him sending vibrations down Shino's burning shaft. Shino proceeded to ram his member farther down Kiba's throat. He moaned as he came in Kiba's mouth. Kiba swallowed, tasting the thick sticky substance run down his throat.

The two collapsed, arms entwined. No words needed to be said.

**The end**

**Yo! Behold my first lime! MWA HA HA HA HA! I love ShinoKiba, so I love this fic. I'm soooooo proud of myself! This was written in three hours! Go me!**

**This has been the Sensei!**

**Kady-sensei/**


End file.
